


Home is where you are

by TrueLove99



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Fix-It, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Incest, Sibling Incest, Sister/Sister Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24007669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueLove99/pseuds/TrueLove99
Summary: Anna wakes up from a terrible nightmare and Elsa soothes her. Frozen II fix-it fic.
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've tried many times to find a way for "Frozen II" to fit within canon, but we have to admit it: there is really no way. Which means that this is the only possible explanation I can buy of the events of that film happening in the Frozen canon.  
> While by no means the first fanfiction I've written, this is still the first I've published, so I'm a little nervous. Please keep in mind that English is not my mother tongue. The only other warning that I think I should give is that this fic is horribly short; I'm sorry for that, but I sorely lack any form of creativity.

Anna’s scream penetrated the night, waking her as well as her sister from their sleep. The crown princess of Arendelle found herself so sweating she would’ve gladly opened the window to let the autumn air cool her off, but she didn’t need to: as always, Elsa knew how to read her sister’s emotions like her own, even in a moment when she couldn’t see her facial expressions due to the darkness of the night. So she let out a cool but gentle breeze to dry Anna’s skin off without risking her catching a cold, all the while embracing her beloved little sister so tight that they left an enormous amount of empty space in their queen-sized bed.  
The stayed like that for a few minutes, without speaking a word. Anna was grateful to Elsa for her soothing presence, as well as for the fact that she didn’t urge her to speak when she wasn’t ready yet, but when the silence became too much for her to bear, she said in a joking tone: “You know, I don’t think I’m going to cool off any soon, if you keep on warming me with your body heat at the same time.” “Ops, sorry!” “No, I didn’t mean to… We can stay this way, it’s fine.” Another few seconds passed before Anna managed to gather the courage to explain herself: “I’ve just had a nightmare… but it wasn’t a regular one, it was the scariest, horrible-est, terrifying-est nightmare I’ve ever had! I’ve dreamt that you followed a haunting voice that forced you to leave Arendelle and go live alone somewhere!” Tears were covering Anna’s cheeks abundantly now, which prompted Elsa to hug her even tighter, still not interrupting her stream of consciousness. Anna then resumed, with a frail, shattering voice: “You died on me because you didn’t listen to my words… I thought I had lost you forever, but then you came back to life. And just when I was so elated that our life was going to return to normal, you abandoned me for no reason! And you even decided to abdicate and leave the throne to me! This… this is surely the worst dream I could ever have.”  
Now understanding the reason behind her sister’s despair, Elsa desired nothing else than to free her from it; and she knew there was no better way to do it than tell her the truth. “Anna, dear, that was just a nightmare. Everyone can make this sort of horrifying dreams that wake us up in the middle of the night, but we must always remember that they do not, in any way, correspond to the truth. Once the dawn banishes the darkness, it will surely free you from this situation, too. But this you know already. Much more importantly…” Elsa stopped briefly to give a light, quick kiss to her beloved sibling, then resumed: “More importantly, I want to be as sure as I can that you know I would never ever leave you. If I somehow start thinking that way, that’s when you’ll be certain that I’ll have been possessed by a malevolent spirit and you’ll have to embark on a long journey to save my soul. But, being in my right mind, that’s something that would just never cross my mind. You know you are my everything: you are the person I love the most in the world, more than myself even, and I’d rather lose my life than spend one without you by my side, for such a life would not be worth living. Not after we’ve already lost each other for so long and we’ve had to go to such extremes to find us again. You are my one true love, Anna, I want you to know that this fact will never change. And the only place I could ever call home is where you are.” “I-I know that, Elsa, it’s just… it’s just that I’m afraid, you see. As you’ve said, we’ve spent so much painful time apart, that my darkest fear is that a time like that one could happen again. B-but I know we’ll never allow it to happen!” Elsa was elated that her little sister had managed to find her high spirits again, but there was still something she felt the need to tell her. So, as she gently caressed Anna’s fiery red hair, the queen said, half joking and half serious: “And besides, I’m not such an irresponsible ruler, now am I? I would never abandon my kingdom for nothing, nor would I force such a heavy burden upon the shoulders of someone who’s not welcoming of it. It’s not just the fact that I’ve been prepared my whole life to be a queen, it’s also that I love my job to death! So why on earth should I put my responsibilities upon you?” Anna’s answer was as high-spirited as she expected it to come out: “Oh, thank goodness! Because I’m certain that I wouldn’t make as good a sovereign as you are… I haven’t studied for it, I’m not prepared, I don’t want it and I wouldn’t even like it! I’m good as I am, thank you very much.”  
Elsa’s smile widened as she saw her sister respond so fiercely. “You’re right” she said, “you’re already the most wonderful person I’ve ever met. And I want to make it clear once more that I’ll never leave your side. Now let’s try to sleep a bit, okay? Tomorrow morning I have to get up early to meet dignitaries from…” “That’s okay, I’ve got it! Sorry for waking you up. Good night.” “Good night, Anna.” Said Elsa, after kissing her beloved once more, “But I think you’ve given me a good idea; I’ll tell you all about it tomorrow.” “Wait, what? You’re not planning to leave me, I hope!” Anna felt a little proud upon finding herself joking on a subject that drove her to despair just a few minutes before. “Of course not, silly! But sleep now, I’ve promised I’ll tell you tomorrow. Good dreams, my dear Anna.” The princess was happy to oblige, after her slumber had been interrupted so traumatically; and so she embraced Elsa back in a close hug as both sisters slowly drifted towards the realm of dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

“Okay, so? Do you intend to keep me wondering for long?” said Anna, nibbling at her chocolate pudding without the usual enthusiasm she reserved for the dessert. “Uh? What do you mean, Anna? You’ve been acting pretty strange all day long, if I may say so. Has it got anything to do with wonders?” her cheerful snowman son responded. “I’m sorry, Olaf, I didn’t mean to come off that way. Moreover, I’m not annoyed at you… But there’s someone else here who really owes me some explaining.” She gazed intensely at her older sister who, seated opposite her at the dinner table, was enjoying the pudding in a state of utter bliss. Elsa didn’t seem thrilled to interrupt the degustation, but she had to if she wanted to answer: “Please, Anna, calm down. Yesterday I promised I’d tell you everything the day after, and today isn’t over yet. I just want us to be in private before talking to you, and you know we’ve hardly had a chance today.” Anna had to admit she was right: her sister’s job as a queen was very demanding and, while they always found a way to see each other at least for a bit during every single day, there were still some days when they could only really sit down and talk at the meals. Thankfully, those days weren’t many! But every hour spent apart from the love of her life felt longer than a year to Anna, and that was especially true in a day when she was dying to know what Elsa had in store for her. “Fine, but if you don’t tell me everything before we go to sleep, I promise I’m not going to talk to you for a week straight.” Anna knew better than anyone that wasn’t a serious threat, for she couldn’t imagine lasting longer than a couple of days putting up the façade of indifference. That being said, she resumed attacking her pudding with renewed fierceness.  
“Oh, how I love when everything is settled and we all love each other dearly!” Olaf mused in admiration. “Still… Elsa, if you want to tell me your secret, I promise I shan’t spill the beans to Anna for at least three minutes. You can make that two.” Elsa chuckled at the proposal, but answered that Olaf, too, would know everything in due time, she just wanted Anna to be the one to hear the news first.

The dinner went on without any of the three talking too much, but the amount of excitement and anticipation in the air was almost tangible. After the time to kiss Olaf goodnight had come, the sisters left him to sleep and headed towards their bedchamber, where Anna was sure she’d finally be repaid for all the patience she had shown during the whole day. Her expectations were met when Elsa slowly closed the door behind her and started talking. However, all the confidence she had shown during dinner was gone when she said: “So, Anna… As you know, there’s something I want to tell you. Actually, it’s not a thing I decided yesterday, you know! In fact, I’ve been thinking about it for months, years even. It-it’s just that what happened yesterday night was the push I needed to make up my mind at last.” Elsa was visibly trying to keep her composure, however she couldn’t fool Anna’s keen eye, with all the fidgeting she was doing with her hands and considering how much she was blushing. The sight of her normally regal sister getting all awkward around her was something that Anna never failed to find adorable; however, she really needed to stop focusing on her face and body, and concentrate on her words, if she wanted to know what her shyness was all about. Elsa continued: “I’ve been considering the pros and cons of this decision for long, which is why it took me so much to speak to you. I’ll have you know that what I’m going to ask of you will undoubtedly be difficult… maybe even dangerous. Truth to be said, I’m still not sure I’m speaking reasonably, so I shan’t blame you in the slightest if you think I’m crazy and decide to ignore what I’m about to say. After all, things have been going greatly between the two of us during the last three years, right? So why should we change them at all? I mean, we can keep on being together just the way we are now, it’s not like it makes our love any less deep. I-I think I might start to develop second thoughts, so let me please say it right now…” Anna thought she had an idea of where this speech was going to end up, but her heart still made a jump when Elsa cupped her hands in hers, stared at her eyes intensely and said: “I’ve finally managed to accept reality and reach the conclusion that I want to spend every moment left in my life by your side. So, Anna… would you marry me?”.  
The princess couldn’t answer on the spot because of all the tears that were falling down her cheeks, and for all she tried, she couldn’t bring herself to talk due to how much she was crying; so she resolved to bury herself between Elsa’s arms and kiss her passionately. Her lips pressed against her sister’s in a soft but sure way, she found an entrance inside her mouth and started moving her own tongue around hers. As always, Elsa couldn’t not surrender to her sister’s intoxicating ministrations, which left her every day more convinced that it was really Anna who was the magic one. After a few minutes of moaning and burying her hands in Anna’s hair, though, she had to resurface from their kiss to take some air. Blushing in an even more furious tint than before and panting heavily, Elsa made a timid smile and asked: “So… shall I take that as a yes?”.  
Anna hugged her waist, posed her own forehead against hers and answered, gazing at her eyes: “Of course, Elsa. Yes, a thousand times yes.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here's the final chapter of my Frozen headcanons put in written form that absolutely no one wanted to read.  
> Chapter II contained a reference to the "Finale" song from the Broadway musical, while this one features a shout-out to the Italian lyrics of "Let it go". Have fun spotting them, if you're so inclined.

“Are you really sure you want us to go through with this?”.  
“Come on, Elsa! Do I have to repeat it for the umpteenth time? Yes, I’m awfully sure! That makes them umpteen and one. How much is umpteen, anyway?”.  
“I don’t know, Anna… I don’t think it’s such a bright idea to announce our engagement to the public. After all, this would probably make the people of Arendelle think of us as monsters. And I know all too well how that feels, which is why I don’t want you to share the burden”.  
“Too bad that you can’t marry yourself, then!”. Anna’s playful answer made her sister giggle a bit before plunging herself deeper into worries and doubts. As the princess could read the queen’s face and know how conflicted she felt, she went on with her work of encouragement: “We both know we’re not doing anything wrong, this much is granted. You’re just worried it’s going to be perceived as wrong by others, but come on, you’re the freaking queen! If there’s someone who can allow herself not to care one bit about others’ opinion, it’s you. We’re not doing anything illegal, either, since daddy legalized marriage between siblings if their relationship is proven not to be abusive, while homosexual marriage was legalized under… uhm…”. Elsa smiled at the indecision shown by her little sister, who had received none of the education needed to rule their country, and completed in her stead: “It was our great-grandma. But do you know how many incestuous marriages have been held in Arendelle since their legalization? A grand total of two. One of which was celebrated by our dad decades ago, while the other, as you know, I had the pleasure of celebrating two years ago. But both of them were heterosexual unions, and the latter one was between twins, who are generally perceived to hold a much stronger bond than regular siblings. I don’t know whether it is based in reality or not, but I’ve got the impression that, with us being both women, as well as being just regular sisters with an age gap between us, it will be even harder than usual for our relationship to be accepted by our citizens”.  
“Elsa, you know you don’t have to do this if you really don’t want to. I’d never force you to, and I know how difficult this situation is, so I’ll accept it if you…”.  
“Anna, no. I haven’t changed my mind, nor shall I ever. I’ve made a firm decision when I made up my mind and proposed to you three weeks ago, or perhaps even earlier than that. I was just listing all the possible downs of our decision. On the other hand, though…”. Her mouth opened in a warm smile that Anna knew she would never be tired of admiring. “On the other hand, you know how much I desire to be a good ruler, which is why I feel it wouldn’t be right for me to hide such a big part of who I am from my subjects: it would make me a dishonest queen, one not worthy of their respect and of their love. And, what’s even more important, I lived thirteen years of my life keeping every lie I was told to keep and being consumed by the fear that the truth behind those lies could be discovered. No matter where this will take me, I know for sure that I don’t want to spend the rest of my life keeping a different lie, which is why I’ll go through with this, so that I shan’t live again as the main actress of a farce. So tonight I shall make an official announcement of you being my fiancée and of my intention to marry you in front of our people… as long as you agree, of course”.  
“Well, it took you long enough to express your true feelings, your majesty! Though that… I admit that was quite a moving speech”, said Anna amidst a flow of joyful tears. “Now come here and kiss me, you big fool!”.  
And, like every other time before and after that one, Elsa gleefully obliged.

The two sisters were finally at peace with the world, secure in their decision to never hide who they were from others. As she held Elsa’s hand and prepared to face what would be undoubtedly a difficult evening for both of them, Anna nevertheless felt nothing but pure bliss. The only worry that could cross her mind was whether she would have to study and work hard like her older sister in order to be her queen consort. She wasn’t exactly thrilled by the idea, but she knew that she could accomplish that and much higher feats, as long as Elsa was by her side to never leave it.


End file.
